jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Heros
Blog mam nadzieję orginalny. Polecam przeczytanie R. Riordan "Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy" , bo blog piszę na podstawie tych książek. Kilka info: '-współczesność' '-nowe postacie' '-będzie tylko nawiązanie do książek np. miejsca. Nie wszystko będzie zgodne' Zapraszam do czytania! Prolog Śmierć.... tysiące nie załatwionych spraw...tysiące pytań i brak odpowiedzi... Ale gdy już się pogodzisz czujesz tylko spokój...ciszę. Czekam na cios. Zaciskam oczy. Widzę całe swoje życie. Przemyka mi przed oczami. Widzę... mamę, przyjaciół, wszystkich których znam. Czuję ból, krew. Upadam. To koniec... Rozdział 1 ''' -Aaaa! -Haddok! Znowu spałeś na lekcji? Do dyrektora, ale już! Uff, to tylko sen. Ale jak mogłem widzieć przyjaciół skoro żadnych nie mam. Moje rozmyślania przerwała sekretarka. -To znowu ty? Co tym razem? -Nieważne. -Dyrektor zaraz cię przyjmie. -Dziękuję. Czekałem z dziesięć minut. -Możesz wejść. Wszedłem do eleganckiego gabinetu. Dyrektor siedział w wielkim czarnym fotelu. -A, Czkawka to znowu ty. Co tym razem? -Zasnąłem na lekcji. -Dobrze, wyjątkowo puszczę cię tylko z ostrzeżeniem. Idź do domu, wyśpij się. I żadnego ale. -Do widzenia. -Do widzenia. Szedłem przez korytarz. Przed chwilą wziąłem z szatni kurtkę. Zaczepił mnie jakiś blondyn przy kości. -Czkawka Haddok? -Tak, a co? -Chodź! Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia! To sprawa życia i śmierci! -Co? Człowieku ja nawet cię nie znam. Po co mam z tobą iść? -Śledzik jestem. -Jak śledź? Wiesz ta ryba. -Taaaa, wiem głupie imię. Ale to teraz nieważne. Choć jeśli nie chcesz zginąć! Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło może wściekłe kuro-kobiety, które zaczęły na nas szarżę. -A-a-a-a-ale to nie możliwe? Blondyn wcisną mi w rękę mazak. -Ściągnij nakrętkę!-wrzasną wydobywając z skądś piszczałki. -Serio, będziesz grać? -Tak! Ściągniesz tę zakrętkę, czy będziesz patrzyć?! Śledzik zaczą grać, trochę kulawo, ale zadziałało, ptaki rozsypały się w proch. Wszystkie oprócz jednej. Leciała prosto na mnie. Instynkt wziął górę, nie myśląc co robię ściągnąłem zakrętkę. Mazak zamienił się w miecz. Ciąłem na oślep. Kuro-kobieta rozleciała się w pył. Zemdlałem... '''Rozdział 2 Spełniam życzenia. Oto i oczekiwany next. Dedykuję go wszystkim czytającym. Zapraszam do komentowania. :) Obudziłem się na jakims łóżku. Podszedł do mnie Śledzik. STOP! on ma kozie nogi. -Ale jak? Co jest? -A wreszcie się obudziłeś, Śpiąca Królewno. Witamy w obozie herosów! -YYY, dzięki??? -Sorki że tak bezceremonialnie i w ogóle, ale harpie by Cię dorwały, no i musiałem zaragować. A właściwie jak się nazywasz? -Czkawka, i tak możesz się śmiać. -Ej, to mój tekst. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. -Chejron wzywa nowego-usłyszałem chłodny, dziewczęcy głos zza pleców Śledzika. -Jasne, już idziemy Astrid. Wspomniana dziewczyna miała dośc długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem z pogardą. Nic dziwnego jestem strasznie chudy, mam rozczochrane, brązowe włosy i ogólnie nie wyglądam jakoś specjalnie. -Czkawka...Czkawka!-Śledzik machał mi ręką przed twarzą -Sorki, zamyśliłem się. -Ta, to idziemy do Chejrona. -Okej. A tak właściwie, kto to jest ten Chejron? Bo raczej nie ten centaur z mitów? -Tak, ten sam. -Co? -No ten, sam nie do końca rozumiem. Ale tak jest i nie warto się zastanawiać. -To idziecie czy sama mam was wziąść? -przerwała nam Astrid Next jutro lub później. Niestety niczego nie mogę obiecać. Mam nadzieję że opko się podoba, jak coś to piszcie. :) Rozdział 3 -Dzień dobry.-powiedziałem wchodząc do Wielkiego domu, jak nazwał ten budynek Śledzik. Zanim weszłem oprowadził mnie po obozie, podczas wycieczki spotkałem Bandę Sączysmarka, grupkę chyba w moim wieku, w skład bandy wchodzili Sączysmark-zapatrzony w siebie mięśniak, syn Aresa, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka-dzieciaki Hermesa, kochają wszystkim dokuczać, są niezbyt kumaci i jest jeszcze Astrid- córka Ateny. Sączysmark ciągle ją podrywa, ale ona nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Niezbyt się polubiliśmy. Ach, standard... naśmiewają się z niepozornego chuderlaka. -Dzień dobry, to ty musisz być Czkawka.-powiedział starszy mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim. -Tak, a pan to Chejron, tak? -Tak chłopcze to ja. He He.. -Co pana tak śmieszy? -Twoja mina chłopcze. -Aha, okej. Sorki, że takie krótkie, ale mam blokadę twórczą. Jak chcecie więcej to napiszcie co będzie dalej w komach, a ja postaram się to wykorzystać. ' 'Alan Walker Faded - według mnie super, możecie posłuchać jak macie ochotę. Jak by nie działało piszcie. :) Sorki że tak długo nie było nexta (brak weny). Postaram się to nadrobić. Ale długich nextów raczej nie będzie. Szkoda, że nikt nie napisał. Muszę sama tworzyć. Nie przedłużając, oto next: -Więc pewnie zastanawiasz się co się dzieje? -YYY, no tak trochę. -Dobrze, więc zastanawiałeś się kiedyś czy bogowie istnieją? -Nie, jakoś nie za bardzo mnie to interesowało. -Ale bogowie istnieją i mają czasami dzieci ze śmiertelnikami, te dzieci to półbogowie. -Jak Herakles czy Jazon? -Tak, dokładnie. -Czyli Pan chce powiedzieć, że te wszystkie mity to....prawda? -Owszem, to chcę powiedzieć. -I....? -Wszystkie dzieciaki tutaj są półbogami. -Ale to znaczy, że ja... -Też jesteś półbogiem. -A-a-a.. -Wszystko w porządku? -T-tak t-tylko n-nie m-mogę uwierzyć. -Rozumiem, większość tak reaguje. Spokojnie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech. -To masz ojca czy matkę?- spytał Chejron. -Miałem matkę, ale zginęła w wypadku samochodowym kiedy miałem 2 lata, od tego czasu mieszkam w sierocińcu. -Och, przykro mi. -Nie ma sprawy. -Pewnie jeszcze dziś zostaniesz uznany. -To znaczy? -Dowiemy się kim jest twój ojciec. -Aha. -Ale najpierw odbędzie się gra obozowa. -A co to takiego? -W tej grze są dwie drużyny, każda próbuje zdobyć sztandar przeciwników i nie dopuścić do zdobycia ich sztandaru. -Okej, rozumiem. -Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? -No..ten...eee...narazie nie. -Świetnie, Śledzik z tobą potrenuje póki nie zacznie się gra. Gdybyś miał pytania śmiało pytaj. -Dziękuję. -Wybacz, ale muszę już iść. Czkawka poradzisz sobie? -Jasne, dziękuję za wszystko. Wyszedłem z wielkiego domu. Dzisiaj muszę kończyć. Ale next może być jutro. Rozdział 4 Trenuję już kilka godzin i wciąż nic mi nie wychodzi. A to źle trzymam miecz, a to nie umiem celować z łuku. Banda Sączysmarka przyszła i wyśmiewała się ze mnie. W końcu im się znudziło i poszli się szykować. Ja i Śledzik poszliśmy na główny plac, gdzie miała się rozpocząć gra i miałem się dowiedzieć z kim jestem w drużynie. -Uwaga, mamy nowego obozowicza. Czkawka wystąp.-wyszedłem na środek- To kto go weżmie do drużyny? -Może być z nami.-powiedział jakiś chłopak z niebieskim pióropuszem na głowie.-Sączysmark i jego banda mieli czerwone pióropusze. -Wspaniale. Śledzik daj mu zbroję i miecz. Gdy miałem już zbroję (strasznie ciężka) pobiegłem do lasu z drużyną. Kazali mi zdobyć flagę, miałem po nią iść z tym chłopakiem, który mnie przyją, okazało się, że nazywa się Eret. Rozgorzała walka. Next może jeszcze dzisiaj (może, niczego nie mogę obiecać, jak będzie next to wieczorem) Tak jak obiecałam next: Biegłem i biegłem przez las. Starałem się unikać starcia jak ognia ( w końcu nic nie umiem). Wypadłem zza jakiś krzaków. Nie wierzyłem we własne szczęście, na polanie stał czerwony proporzec przeciwnej drużyny. Podbiegłem i nagle...tuż przed moimi stopami wbił się w ziemię oszczep. Wyleciał z krzaków tak niespodziewanie, że gdybym nie odskoczył trafił by mnie w nogę. Z krzaków wypadła Astrid. -Naprawdę myślałeś, że sztandar nie będzie miał ochrony?-powiedziała kpiąco. -No, tak naprawdę jestem głąbem.-ja i ten mój sarkazm. -Pff-fukneła i wyciągnęła miecz z taką szybkością że nie zdążyłem wyciągnąć swojego zanim nie cięła mnie w policzek zostawiając na nim krwawą szramę. Przycisnąłem rękę do rany automatycznie się pochylając. Astrid znowu cięła, tym razem w kolano, ledwo uniknąłem ciosu w porę odskakując. Zamachneła się jeszcze raz, ledwo odbiłem cios. Jedną rękę wciąż przyciskałem do policzka, a drugą trzymałem za duży miecz. Zachwiałem się lekko, blondynka wykorzystała okazję. Dostałem lewego sierpowego, padłem na ziemię, miecz wypadł mi z ręki. Astrid podniosła go i rzuciła w krzaki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła triumfalnie. Gdy tak leżałem, usłyszałem głęboki, męski głos "Użyj głowy, rozgrzej ogień i wstań, wstań Czkawka. Rozpal ogień!" Powoli wstałem. Astrid spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem i...strachem? W mojej ręce znikąd pojawił się...miecz spowity ogieniem? Ale jak? To niemożliwe ogień powinien parzyć, a ja czułem tylko łaskotanie i mrowienie. Zamachnąłem się mieczem. Ciąłem w tors dziewczyny. Padła na ziemię. Cała złość momentalnie ze mnie uleciała. Podałem jej rękę, w tym czasie miecz przestał płonąć. Blondynka patrzyła na mnie z przerażeniem. Co się dzieje? -Czkawka wszystko w porządku?-usłyszałem zatroskany głos Śledzika W tej chwili zorientowałem się, że cały płonę. -Aaaaa!!!-wrzasnąłem Momentalnie przestałem się palić. Zobaczyłem, że wszyscy którzy wpadli na polanę chwilę wcześniej gapią się nad moją głowę na jakiś świetlisty symbol. Kto zgadnie kim jest ojciec Czkawki dostanie dedyk. ''' Rozdział 5 '''Dedyk dla Svwars. -Yyy, co jest?-spytałem z deczka skołowany -Czkawka...jak ty to?-Śledzik jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzył -Ja... nie wiem. -Spokój! Spokój! Nic sie nie stało. Niech wszyscy idą na kolację. Tłum powoli sie rozszedł. Już chciałem za nim ruszyć gdy zatrzymał mnie Chejron. -Czkawka, przyjdź do mnie po kolacji. -Dobrze.-głos lekko mi drżał Centaur odwrócił się, a ja odeszłem w stronę stołówki. Przepraszam że takie krótkie ale dziś jeszcze coś wstawię obiecuję. Wszedłem do otwartego pawilonu. Wszyscy gapili się na mnie z strachem i zaciekawieniem. Wziołem jakąś kanapkę i usiadłem przy pustym stoliku. Szybko jadłem starając się ignorować szepty niewątpliwie na mój temat. Popiłem kanapkę szklanką wody i wyszedłem z pawilomu odprowadzany setką natarczywych oczu. Udałem sie prosto do Chejrona. Siedział w swoim magicznym wózku inwalidzkim (chowa się tam jego końska część). Nic specjalnego kilka foteli a w nich banda Sączysmarka, kilka zapalonych lampek...Czekaj!!!! Co?! Banda Sączysmarka!!! Zamrugałem, obraz nie znikną. Wręcz przeciwnie wyostrzył się. Byłem pewny kto siedzi w fotelach. -Czkawka, usiądź proszę. Usiadłem. -Skoro wszyscy już są możemy zaczynać?-bardziej stwierdził niż spytał centaur. Trochę nie pewnie pokiwaliśmy głowami. -Po dzisiejszych wydażeniach nie mam wątpliwości ,że musicie wyruszyć na misję- Że what? Ja ledwo trzymam miecz a on chce na jakąś misje wysyłać? -Od jakiegoś czasu dzieją się dziwne żeczy. -kontynułował Chejron- Pewna przepowiednia mówi ,że 6 herosów okiełzna smoki i zakończy panowanie Drago Krwawdonia. -A kto to?-zapytaliśmy churem -To szaleniec który okiełznał smoki, zniewolił je siłą i nie spocznie póki cały świat nie ugnie się przed nim. Bogowie powstrzymali go, lecz uciekł i szuka zemsty. Przez niego smoki prawie wygineły w naszym świecie a wszystkie mu posłuszne zostały strącone do Tartaru. Szczęka opadła nie tylko mnie. No bo jak niby kilku nastolatków ma pokonać gościa który zniewolił smoki i wymkną się bogom. No JAK ja się pytam? Next jutro. Jeśli są jakieś błędy, poprawcie mnie w komach. Wiem że robię ich masę i bardzo za to przepraszam. Next miał być jutro ale mam wenę i jeszcze dzisiaj wstawiam krótki. Taki bonusik. Rozdział 6 Staliśmy z rozdziawionymi ustami dobrą minutę i pewnie dalej byśmy tak stali gdyby nie trzask drzwi i głos Pana D ("dyrektora" obozu). -Widział ktos moją dietetyczną colę? -Nie, niestety.-powiedział ze stoickim spokojem Chejron -Ach, szkoda. Wielka szkoda.-Pan D westchną i wyszedł z pokoju -Szykujcie się za tydzień wyruszacie.-Centaur dał znak że możemy wyjść. Opuściliśmy wielki dom i w milczeniu rozeszliśmy się do domów. Zająłem puste łóżko w domu Hefajstosa( W końcu to mój ojciec). Myślałem, nie umiałem zasnąć, nie po tym co się dzisiaj stało. W głowie kołatało mi się mnóstwo myśli. W końcu zmęczenie wzieło górę. Odleciałem do królestwa Morfeusza. Next tradycyjnie jutro. Ostatnie 2 dni były właściwie takie same. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Jeśli zwyczajnym można nazwać szykowanie się do misji od której zależą losy świata. Nie jestem już taką ofermą jak na początku, może dlatego że nikt mnie tak nie traktuje. Wszyscy jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzą jakbym zaraz miał wybuchnąć, choć jak się tak zastanowić to nie jest wykluczone. Od gry nie zająłem sie ogniem ani razu. Tylko kilka razy udało mi się podpalić opuszek palca. Dowiedziałem się że samozapłon jest żadką, ale występującą umiejętnością wśród dzieci Hefajstosa. Wypadło na mnie, nie żebym się skarżył jest super nie martwić się oparzeniami tylko to trochę przerażające. Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy coś podpalisz. Zaprzyjaźniłem sie jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć z bandą Sączysmarka, tylko Astrid ciągle jest równie zimna jak przed tem. Trwa lekcja fehtunku, a ja znów odpływam do krainy marzeń. Astrid zaówarzyła że jestem ciut nieobecny. Wykożystała sytuację i cięła pod kątem. Ledwo sparowałem cios. Znowu cięła, odbiłem automatycznie. Spojrzałem na nią. Odskoczyła jak oparzona. Oco jej może chodzić? Wtedy zauwarzyłem mój miecz leżał kilka metrów dalej a ja trzymałem klingę ostrza w dłoni. Dodatkowo nawet się nie zraniłem. Tego już za wiele, najpierw jestem ognioodporny a teraz jeszcze zatrzymuję cios miecza dłonią nie robiąc sobie krzywdy! Co jest ze mną nie tak? Jeśli wcześniej byłem obiektem rozmów to teraz nikt nie mówił o niczym innym. Jeszcze nikt nie pokonał Astrid a zrobił to NOWY odbijając miecz ręką.Ktośinny by się cieszył ale nie ja. Ta cała uwaga. To zawiele jak dla mnie. Trzeci, czwarty, piąty i szósty dzień mineły potwornie szybko. Nawet się nie obejżałem a nastał dzień wyprawy. Spakowałem kilka ubrań, trochę jedzenia i kilka "zabawek"(broń itp.). Po godzinie byłem gotowy do drogi. Całe popołudnie mineło spokojnie. Wieczór także. Jutro wyruszamy ciekawy jestem co się wydarzy. Wiem że nudne ale i tak się streściłam. W każdym opku potrzebne jest kilka opisów. Jak ktoś nie chcę czytać w skrócie to tak: ''' '''Czkawka zatrzymał miecz dłonią (zero obrarzeń, nawet zadrapania). Astrid jest wściekła że ją pokonał. Chłopak jest obiektem rozmów w obozie. Nadszedł dzień wyprawy. Czkawka jest ciekawy co się stanie. W sporym skrucie tak to wygląda. :) Rozdział 7 -Pobudka! Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Nademną stał Śledzik. Miał już plecak. Przetarłem oczy i powoli wstałem, przebrałem się i wyszedłem przed domek. Reszta już czekała. Bliźniaki biły się, Śledzik coś czytał, Sączysmark prubował flirtować z Astrid która udawała że go nie ma. Podeszłem do nich i powoli wyszliśmy z obozu. Uszliśmy z kilometr i staneliśmy na przystanku. Przyjechał autobus. Wsiedliśmy. Jakoś wena mi pada. Ma ktoś pomysł co sie wydarzy? Czekam na odpowiedzi. ''' '''Jeszcz krótki next (taka wskazówka) : Przede mną stał jakiś mężczyzna. Nie widziałem jego twarzy. Był w cieniu. Powoli się odwrócił. -Mam nadzieję że nie przychodzisz z pustymi rękami? Jak ostatnio. -mężczyzna w cieniu miał ochrypły, zimny głos po którym przeszły mnie ciarki. Przepraszam wszystkich czytelników ale w czasie świąt nie mam czasu. I nexty pojawią ise dopiero po świętach. ''' '''Jeszcze raz wszystkich przepraszam i życze ''Wesołych Świąt!'' Obudziłem się zlany potem. Uff. To tylko sen. Za oknem przemijały drzewa, krzewy ale nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Moje myśli krążyły ciągle wokół mężczyzny ze snu. Czy to ten Drago? W sumie pasuje. Ten zimny głos, chowanie się w cieniu to wszystko pasuje do władcy smoków. -Hej, Czkawka!-Śledzik potrząsał mojim ramieniem -Sorki zamyśliłem się. Wysiedliśmy na polance w śród...szczerze niczego. Autobus zatrzymał się w środku lasu. Astrid podała kierowcy kilka banknotów śmiertelników. Poprowadziła nas w kszaki gdy tylko autobus odjechał. -Dlaczego wysiedliśmy tu a nie no...wmieście?-zapytałem Śledzika -Musimy znaleść szóstego herosa. Podobno Chejron powiedział jej-tu wskazał na Astrid-gdzie znaleźć ostatniego członka drużyny. -A ty się nie liczysz? No ten, przecież z nami idziesz. -Tak ale ja nie jestem herosem tylko przewo... Nie było mu dane dokończyć. Weszliśmy na polane na samym środku przy ogniu siedział... A oto zagadka: Kto siedział na polanie? Podpowiem że jest to postać z książki, która straciła siostrę a potem znalazła. Jak ktoś czytał to pewnie się domyśli. A co do nexta to nie wiem kiedy napiszę. Musicie trochę poczekać. Jak zgadniecie to dam szybciej. 'ZAWIESZAM. Niestety nie mam pomysłu jak dalej poprowadzić fabułę. Dla ciekawych przy ognisku miał siedzieć Nico di Angelo. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone